Grammy
Grammy is the sixth finale episode of Drake & Josh. It aired on February 22, 2004. Plot When Audrey, Walter and Megan leave the house for the weekend, Drake and Josh's hopes and dreams of a parent and sibling-free weekend are dashed when Josh's grandma comes to babysit, much to Drake's dismay and Josh's delight. Drake wants to go to the Rock Shock concert with Scottie, Rina and Paul, but his parents forbid it. Even his bandmates also can't go too because the tickets are all sold out. Drake then asks Grammy if he can hang with his friends the following night. She informs him that his parents made it clear to her that he is not to attend the Rock Shock concert. Grammy then makes a deal with Drake. If he beats her at a basketball game, he can go with his friends as long as he, Scottie, Rina and Paul don’t go to Rock Shock. Fortunately, Drake wins, but breaks his promise to Grammy and goes to the concert with his friends after Rina and Paul told him that Scottie finally got them tickets for the concert despite his parents ordering him to stay home and all the tickets being sold out. However, once there, he finds out that the tickets his friends had are counterfeit because Scottie illegally photocopied the tickets. The four are all detained. Drake calls Josh and makes him promise not to tell Grammy about the problem he is in. Unfortunately, Josh comes in with Grammy and Josh explained that Grammy found out because she was listening through the other phone in the kitchen, much to Drake's dismay. Grammy has to pay a $200 fine to prevent Drake from going to jail and is disgusted after she found out what he and his friends had done. She inadvertently reveals that she let Drake win the basketball game so he could go out with his bandmates as Josh felt bad for Drake for Grammy giving him a hard time. Drake doesn't believe her and decides to play again, under the condition that if he wins, no one tells his parents about the concert. However, if he loses, he has to tell his parents about Rock Shock. Drake, unfortunately, loses the basketball game and is forced to tell his parents that he went to Rock Shock against their permission. Before his parents come home, Drake pays back Grammy the $200 she paid for the fine. Just as Drake was about to tell his parents about Rock Shock, Grammy stops him after seeing that Drake really felt sorry about what happened and instead tells them that she beat him at basketball. Drake plays along and says she beat him bad. His parents and Megan pick on him for losing basketball to Grammy. Before Grammy leaves, she goes to the boys' room to say goodbye. Drake has a talk with her about why she decided to cover for him with his parents. She admits to him that she has a soft spot for musicians. Before walking out, she tells Drake to practice his jump shot, and Josh to practice not getting hit in the face with the ball. After Grammy leaves the room, Josh closes the door and turns around to Drake with a smile bestowed upon his face. He makes Drake admit that he likes his Grammy, and he openly admits that he does. Quotes * Drake: I promised Grammy. * Rina: Aww, he woves his Gwammy! * Paul: Gwammy's little boy! * Drake: For your information, I just beat her butt at basketball. * Rina: Interesting. Perhaps when we get back, maybe you two should kick-box. ---- * Drake: Granny, talk to me. How could you cover for me with mom and dad? * Grammy: Well, I guess I have a soft spot for musicians. Besides, you've been punished enough. You got your butt beat by an old lady. ---- * Scottie: the band got arrested for having fake tickets to a concert ''I'm telling you, the tickets aren't fake! * '''Drake:' Are you sure? * Scottie: '''I photocopied them myself! others are annoyed at him What? * '''Drake: You can't photocopy tickets! * Scottie: Yes, you can. You just put the tickets on the glass, close the lid thingy, and press "Copy." Any moron can do it! * Drake: No, not just any moron. It takes a special moron, like you! ---- * Josh: at Drake You like my Grammy! Say it! * Drake: I like her, okay? Gallery See it here. Trivia *Grammy is played by Randee Heller, who also guest-starred on ALF, and played Daniel's mother from The Karate Kid. *This is the first and only appearance of Grammy Nichols, but she’s mentioned a few times in later episodes. *This episode, along with Believe Me, Brother, Two Idiots and a Baby, First Crush, Blues Brothers, and The Storm haven't aired since 2012. *This is the final episode of the first season. *This is the last episode to feature Drake with spiky hair. *This episode marks the last appearances of Rina, Paul and Scottie. **It could be hinted that they got arrested for the counterfeit tickets. **Scottie, Rina and Paul probably gets brain scans for the first time since they had counterfeit tickets. *'Running Gag:' Josh keeps getting hit in the face by the basketball. *Drake and his friends getting busted with fake tickets was never mentioned in Steered Straight. This may just be because his parents never found out about it since Grammy covered for Drake. *When Drake mentions that he was going to meet his friends at the coffee shop, he technically mentions The Brew Note from the episode First Crush. *Grammy gives Drake a coupon for $2.00 off his next haircut which means he could've decided to get a haircut with his coupon and didn't want spiky hair anymore, in other episodes he had his bowl cut hair. *Grammy has always been calling Josh Joshy for the whole episode and has never even once called him by his real name, and she only calls Drake Drakey once at the end of the episode where she leaves and the weekend ends but she's always been calling him by his real name for the whole episode. Goofs * At one point during the second basketball game, Josh says "All right, it's four to four. Next basket wins." However, Grammy had already scored five points, so she had already won. * During the basketball games, camera shots are repeated. * When Drake and Grammy are playing basketball, you can clearly see that there's a body double playing basketball with Drake and wearing Grammy's clothes. The body double appears in so many scenes while playing basketball, switching between Grammy and the body double back and forth, then back to Grammy when she wins and the game ends. * Josh is always getting hit in the face with the basketball, but if you look closely, the basketball is not completely hitting him in the face; it's briefly hitting him on the forehead, but if the basketball did hit him in the face, wouldn't he have gotten a bleeding nose? * At the beginning of the episode, when Grammy comes into the house, she says she'd put a sign on Drake's back saying "Lazy Punk," but when she tells him to bring her suitcase upstairs to Megan's room, there's no sign on his back, but in the next scene, where he enters his room, the Lazy Punk sign is on his back, but Grammy was downstairs the whole time and Drake was upstairs sorting out her stuff, how'd she just put the sign on his back without him even seeing her or knowing until Josh sees it and tells him about it? * Drake and Josh say they get the whole house to themselves for the whole weekend but found out that Grammy is coming to stay with them, their parents say they come back on Sunday but near the end where Drake and Grammy play basketball, the scene ends where it's still Friday but the next scene jumps right into Sunday where Josh and Grammy are playing video games and their parents and Megan coming back, it's unlikely how the episode just skipped from Friday to Sunday, the episode didn't even show Saturday as it skipped Saturday and just jumped in from Friday to Sunday. * Also Drake and Josh even explain to their parents about what they did on Friday but they didn't say or talk about what they did on Saturday since that day just skipped through the episode. * When Drake and his friends go to the rock shock concert with free pretend tickets, you can see closely that Scottie’s holding, they’re not fake tickets at all, they’re actually fake money. * Grammy says she wants Drake carrying her stuff upstairs to Megan's room, she decides to sleep in Megan's room for the whole weekend with Drake and Josh, why couldn't she just stay in the guest room? 106 Category:Season One Category:Article stubs 06